Maggots
by ShikaSennyo
Summary: Kakashi has nightmares; they were okay until he couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.


I don't own these peoples

Enjoy the sick fantasies of my mind

Tsuki-moon

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Fourteen, fifteen", Kakashi continued to count as he pushed two more capsules to the center of the coffee table, where thirteen more laid waiting to be joined.

They were supposed to stop the nightmares. He had been taking them for weeks and they hadn't stop yet. So far they had done nothing but make him feel dead.

"Twenty-two, Twenty-three", he continued to count. There were thirty in the in the little orange pill bottle. He knew this from the two previous times he had counted the medication.

When he was done counting for the third time he sat back on the couch with a sigh, letting it swallow him into its soft confines.

He sat there staring at the little white capsule on the otherwise empty coffee table wondering; Would that be enough to die? Thirty?

He stared at the pills until his vision blurred. In the fuzziness of his sight the pills seemed to move.

Kakashi's ears were filled with the sound of something eating. He looked around his living room searching for the source of the sound. Seeing nothing he looked back down at the thirty little oval-shaped capsules.

But when he looked down he didn't see the familiar cracked tile or the coffee table. He saw the leaf scattered floor of a forest. But still there came the sound of something feeding.

He stood up now looking frantically for the source of the sound. He looked out pass the trees in front of him. He saw nothing.

The sound was louder and more urgent. Overwhelmed Kakashi pressed the palms of his hand to his ears in hopes of blocking the noise.

He turned now and let out a strangled yell. There laid the corpses of dead shinobi's. Bodies rotted in pools of dried blood and other liquids Kakashi couldn't identify.

The closet body to him was a female Anbu. Her purple hair wet and matted to her neck.

From her ears leak a thick yellow liquid. Patches of skin on her arms were missing. Her shirt was pulled up enough to expose her belly button. In it was a mass of maggots moving and struggling to feed on her.

Kakashi turned away from her having seen enough. His eyes now fell on the body of a man.

On the corner of his mouth were maggots. Something about them reminded Kakashi of something. "One, Two", he began to count the larva. Seven at the mouth. Nine on his left eye. Ten more crawling along the slash at his throat. "Twenty-nine, thirty ", he finish. They reminded him of the his medication.

He now felt his panic, a slick black thing, rising in his throat suffocating him. He walked to a dead boy not much older than what was left of team seven and began to count. **Thirty**.

Then to an older man, "Seventeen, eighteen", **thirty.**

Kakashi looked out again across the dead bodies and spotted the familiar pink and yellow hair of his pupils.

He began to run to them when he heard a pounding on a door. Kakashi woke sweating and frighten.

"Kakashi, it's me. Anko. Open the door! It's freezing out here!"

Kakashi sat up and scooped to palls back into the bottle. One fell from the table and under the couch.

He got down on his hands and knees to retrieve the little capsule. He shoved his hand under the couch feeling for it. When he found it he quickly pulled it out into the light.

But in between his index finger and his thumb was a squirming maggot. He dropped it with a gasp and watched in horror as it crawled back under the couch.

"Kakashi hurry up, it's fucking cold!" Anko's voice came bringing Kakashi back. He picked the pill up from where he had dropped it and put it in the orange bottle.

He pushed himself up on to his feet.

'_It's not real'_, he thought as he opened the door.

Anko was about to say something, but went silent at Kakashi's frighten expression. She noticed his white knuckled grip on a pill bottle in his right hand.

"You okay?" she asked concerned

"Fine. Why?" Kakashi replied a little shaken.

"You look freaked out. You sure you're okay?" Anko said as she looked back to his face.

"Yeah, come in your letting in the cold." Kakashi said hoping that would stop her questioning. He looked at the bag she was holding and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh!" she said lifting it up, "Dinner." Anko walked to the table and began to empty the bag.

Kakashi set the pill bottle on a nearby bookshelf and walk over to the table.

"Doesn't it look good?" Anko asked Kakashi as she opened a bowl of rice.

'_NO'_ Kakashi thought, _'it looks like maggots'_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_


End file.
